Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 138
"Master of Disaster", known as "The Shadow-Winged Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on January 15, 2017 and in Australia on March 31, 2018. Nicktoons aired on October 6, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 16, 2018. Featured Duel: Gong Strong and Jack Atlas vs. Z-ARC Z-ARC has 6000 LP and controls "Supreme King Z-ARC" (4000/4000) and two copies of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" (1800/1200). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 2 cards in his hand. Gong Strong and Jack Atlas both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 8: Jack Jack draws "Dark Resonator". As Jack controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Red Gargoyle" (1200/1400) from his hand via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). Jack activates the effect of "Gargoyle", allowing him to double the Level of a monster he controls. He doubles the Level of "Resonator". Jack tunes the Level 4 "Gargoyle" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Synchro Summoned while Z-ARC controls "Z-ARC", he activates the effect of "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing" in his Extra Deck, Tributing two "Supreme King Dragon" monsters he controls to Synchro Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). As "Clear Wing" was Synchro Summoned, Z-ARC activates its effect, negating the effects of all monsters his opponent controls, and destroying them. Jack activates the effect of "Brutal Red" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard as a "Red" monster would be destroyed. This turn, it cannot be destroyed and it gains 1000 ATK. Jack targets "Scarlight" (3000 → 4000). "Scarlight" attacks "Clear Wing". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Z-ARC activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Jack equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Scarlight" is not destroyed due to the effect of "Brutal Red". Jack Sets a card. Turn 9: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Battleball" (100/800). He Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Hexagon" (600/???) from his hand by its effect. Gong tunes the Level 6 "Hexagon" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Battleball" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith" (0/2400) in Defense Position. As "Swordsmith" was Special Summoned, Gong activates its effect to Special Summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand as possible. Gong Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler" (0/2000), "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman" (1000/1800), and "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" (1000/3500), all in Defense Position. Turn 10: Z-ARC Z-ARC equips "Clear Wing" with "Supreme Presence". While active, "Supreme Presence" allows Z-ARC to change an effect that targets only one of his opponent's monsters to affect all monsters his opponents control instead. "Clear Wing" attacks "Benkei", with Z-ARC activating the former's effect to destroy "Benkei" and inflict its ATK as damage. The effect of "Supreme Presence" allows the effect of "Clear Wing" to affect all opposing monsters instead. As an effect would destroy cards on the field, Gong activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Ward Chief Heavystrong" in his hand by Tributing a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls to Special Summon it from his hand. Gong Tributes "Swordsman" to Special Summon "Heavystrong" (1000/3000) in Defense Position. As "Heavystrong" was Special Summoned by its own effect, the Battle Phase ends. Gong activates the effect of "Heavystrong", allowing him to prevent two monsters he controls from being destroyed while it is face-up on the field until the end of the turn. He targets "Heavystrong" and "Scarlight". The effect of "Clear Wing" continues and "Benkei", "Blue Brawler", and "Swordsmith" are destroyed. The sum of their ATK is 1000 (Gong / Jack: 2000 → 1000 LP). Turn 11: Jack Jack activates the Trap Card "Vision Synchro", allowing him to Synchro Summon a monster using monsters from his hand, but the Summoned monster will return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. Jack double tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 3 Tuner monsters "Dark Resonator" and "Net Resonator" from his hand to Synchro Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" in Attack Position (3500/3000). As "Net Resonator" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect prevents Jack from taking effect damage while he controls the Summoned monster. Gong activates the effect of "Heavystrong" to prevent "Scarlight" and "Tyrant" from being destroyed this turn. "Scarlight" attacks "Clear Wing", but Z-ARC activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to try to negate the attack, destroy "Scarlight", and inflict its ATK as damage. "Scarlight" is not destroyed, due to the effect of "Heavystrong". The effect of "Supreme Presence" makes the effect of "Clear Wing" affect all opposing monsters instead. "Heavystrong" is destroyed. (Gong: 1000 → 0 LP). "Tyrant" attacks "Clear Wing" and destroys it. The Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero" prevents Z-ARC from taking damage, while the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Infinity" increases his LP by the damage he would have taken (Z-ARC: 6000 → 7000 LP). Due to the effect of "Vision Synchro", "Tyrant" returns to Jack's Extra Deck during his End Phase. Turn 12: Z-ARC At this point, Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Sylvio / Crow: 4000 → 2000 LP) "Z-ARC" attacks and destroys "Scarlight". (Jack: 1000 → 0 LP). Differences in Adaptation * In the dub, throughout Z-ARC's Duel against Jack and Gong, background music from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is being played whenever it it Jack's turn. * The dub also implies that Jack was unaware of the effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" by having Z-ARC point out the fact that he did not witness that part of the Duel. This would cause a plot hole in the next episode in which Leo Akaba somehow knew that there were two Fusion Monsters in the Graveyard despite not being there himself. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Differences from the preview * In the preview for this episode, Jack was shown using "King Scarlet" and "Mirror Resonator" as materials to Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". When the episode aired, it was changed to him using "Red Sprinter", "Dark Resonator" and "Net Resonator" via the effect of "Vision Synchro" to Summon "Tyrant" instead. * In the preview, "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing" is shown punching through a card, with the face of the card not being shown. In the episode proper, the card is shown and is "Supreme Presence".